


Where the Heart Is

by Angel_Baby01



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DamereyDaily2020, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Baby01/pseuds/Angel_Baby01
Summary: Poe and Rey share a sweet moment in the fresher.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Damerey Daily: Live with me and be my love

_I've been all around the world, done all there is to do  
_ _But you'll always be the home I wanna come home to  
_ _You're a wild night with a hell of a view  
_ _There ain't no place, ain't no place like you  
_ _There ain't no place, ain't no place like you-Backstreet Boys_

Rey sat in the fresher, her hair was down, drifting across her shoulders and her back. She had kicked off her boots...somewhere, and while she had taken off her arm wraps, and her top, her her pants and breast binder were still on. 

She could hear the showers running, people talking, and some laughter. And she should have been doing the same because it had been a **really** long day! Taking down Palpatine, accessing the generations of Jedi before her, dropping dead, and being resurrected could **really** take a lot out of a girl. 

She propped up her knee and rested her elbow on it, pressing her hand to her forehead. Tears filled her eyes and started to drip down her cheeks as she sobbed softly. 

“Rey?” 

She jerked her head up at the voice. Poe stood in front of her, biting his lip. His dark eyes taking her in, his curly hair was plastered against his head, beads of water trailed down over his shoulders and chest while a towel was slung around his waist. 

He took a step toward her as she scrubbed her hand across her face and eyes. 

“Rough day?” 

She choked out a laugh. “That’s an understatement.” 

He smiled and sat down on the bench. “Need a hug?” 

She laughed again but nodded. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her stroking her back lightly. 

“It’s going to be okay you know?” 

“It is?” 

“Yeah, we won. Anything else is just...bantha shit at this point.” 

She laughed again and sat up. “I died, it’s a little hard to just brush that off.” 

He shrugged. “Could have been worse. Could have been blinded and forced to climb a spire.” 

She laughed again and rubbed her face. She looked so tired and lost. “How do you know just the right thing to say?” 

He shrugged and winced. He brought his hand up to rub it across his shoulder. “Gift I guess?” 

She frowned a little. “Did you hurt yourself?” 

He nodded. “Yeah when the lightening started, my harness pressed against me, and I think irritated a muscle.” 

“Want me to rub it?” 

He blinked his eyes. “Do what?” 

“Do you want me to rub your shoulders Poe?” 

“Sure...I guess.” 

She moved behind him and pressed her hands to his shoulders. She dug her fingers in making him jump. “Easy Jedi.” 

“Sorry, forget my own strength sometimes.” 

He said nothing and she started moving her hands over his skin before kneading his flesh. He groaned under her hands, moaning softly with what was pleasure and pain. 

Rey pressed her head first against his hair, smelling the sweet shampoo he used. And then against his neck, breathing in his wonderful scent. 

He let out a low sigh that made her raise her head. 

“Are you falling asleep?” 

“Not really.” 

She giggled softly and moved her hands, her fingers brushing against the chain that held his mother’s ring. 

“Hey Rey?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Why don’t you go take a shower, I will get us some food and bring it to our room.” 

“I hope clothes will be required.” 

He laughed. “Yeah. See you in 10?” 

She nodded and stood up. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and disappeared. 

Now that the fresher was quiet, she felt better about using the shower. 

She tried to take a fast one, but the warmth coaxed her into dragging her feet. When she was done, she wrapped a towel around her body and hair, grabbed up her clothes, and headed for her’s and Poe’s quarters. 

He was already there, plates of food sitting on the bed waiting for her. She sighed softly, went to her drawer and pulled out her sleep clothes. Once she was dressed, she sank down onto the bed. She looked at him as he handed her a plate of a food and frowned at him. He looked...different. 

Nothing in his face looked different, but something was different. She dug into her food, frowning over it, still not able to figure out what was wrong. 

After her 4th bite, it hit her. 

“Your chain is gone.” 

He nodded over his own food. “I know.” 

“Well, do you know where it is? Should we go look for it?” 

“Nope.” 

“Poe, that was your mom’s ring.” 

“And?” 

Her mouth dropped open. “I-I mean, you always kept it close to your heart, I have never seen you without it” 

“I found a better use for it. Eat your food Rey.” 

She wanted to argue with him, but she just kept eating as he ~~suggested~~ ordered. 

Once she was done with her food, he took the plate. She was about to ask about it again when he said. “You want me to braid your hair?” 

“Do what?” 

“I can braid you know, Leia taught me how.” 

“You want to braid my hair?” 

“Repayment for rubbing my shoulders?” 

“Well, okay.” 

She moved to the floor and he pulled her between his thighs. He ran the brush through her hair gently getting all the tangles out before putting her hair into bundles and braiding it. It was so soothing she found her eyes sliding shut. 

It seemed like only a few seconds later when his voice jerked her awake. “All done, want to take a look.” 

“Hmmm, sure.” 

She got to her feet and went to the mirror on the wall. She turned her head from side to side, admiring the good job he had done. “It’s beautiful Poe, I-” Her lips stuttered closed as she took in the rest of the appearance. 

The chain and Shara Bey’s ring was now around her neck. She looked at Poe’s reflection in the mirror. His face was unreadable, but he was studying her intently. 

She brought her hand up to touch the ring lightly. “What does this mean?” 

He smiled a little and sat up. She turned to face him. 

“It means, I want more shoulder rubs." He winced at the look on her face. "And, I want to braid your hair, and I want to fall into bed with you every day for the rest of my life. I want you to live with me and be my love.” 

She bites her lip and tears fall from her eyes. She nods her head and runs to him. She tackles him to the bed and kisses his lips. 

“Yes, yes I will live with you and be your love. If you will be mine too?” 

He smiles, bright and blinding. “Of course I will Rey. There is no one else like you.” 


End file.
